


Saturn- Knocking

by Rainydaysunrise



Series: Saturn one shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Psychological Horror, mention of smoking, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: I wanted to write something kind of spooky for Halloween. It's been a bit of a bad day here, but writing always makes me feel better. So yeah, this happened.Saturn one shots continue! I really like this format!I hope you all have a great day! Thank you for reading!!!





	Saturn- Knocking

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something kind of spooky for Halloween. It's been a bit of a bad day here, but writing always makes me feel better. So yeah, this happened. 
> 
> Saturn one shots continue! I really like this format! 
> 
> I hope you all have a great day! Thank you for reading!!!

The knock on the door was what had woken them, the misty morning outside pouring in through the open windows. 

It was a sharp knock.

 

Onetwothree.

 

Onetwothree.

 

Onetwothree.

 

Castiel crawled out of their bed, Dean fast asleep beside her facing the wall. 

 

Onetwothree.

 

Onetwothree.

 

Onetwothree. 

 

She groaned and pulled on her clothes from the night before. Dean’s flannel and yoga pants, it still smelled of the smoke from the fire escape, and made her way to the front door quietly.

The door handle was warm in her hand. 

Almost too hot, but it wasn’t like something was on fire.

More like someone must have left their heat on in the building. 

It was nearing March now, so it made sense. 

It turned easily and the door opened to reveal nobody. 

Nothing. 

Just an empty hallway that smelled of boy and...brimstone? 

“Dean?” She called, fear creeping its way into her voice as she looked down at her feet.

On the ground outside the door was a flannel shirt, much like her own, slightly singed and dirty. 

“Dean?!” She yelled again, listening to him stir in the next room and jog down the hall.

His eyebrows furrowed in worry as he picked it up.

The flannel was dirty. Dusty even. Burned on the sleeves and neck with a blood stain near where a person’s heart would be.

Sam’s heart. 

This was the shirt that Sam had been wearing when the accident had happened. 

And the shirt he had been burned in. 

Sam Winchester…

She could feel Dean’s eyes on her as her lowered the garment, keeping it tight between his fingers. 

“What the hell is this?” 

They were both on the verge of tears

And

The knocks sounded again in the hallway. 

The elderly man walking down the opposite hall, passing them as he tapped on the wall. 

 

Onetwothree

 

Onetwothree

 

Onetwothree

 

The sound made them both jump. 

“Whatever it is, someone is playing with us. And I don’t like it.”

The flannel was soft in her hands as she took it from Dean, putting on the doormat again. 

She shut the door with a click, leaving it outside.

So they would be safe from the knocking.

Safe from everything.

But never safe from what was to come.


End file.
